University Lifestyles
by gaarockleeatthedisco
Summary: Naruto is a new student at collage and he meets a cute guy named Sasuke who is his teacher! College AU SasuNaru Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

It was Naruto's first year at college and he was really excited and nervous. "Today I will go to college and learn to be a adult" he said. His friends Rock Lee Gaara Shikamaru Kiba Choji Jiraiya Neji Shino Tenten all smiled at him because they were also excited for college.

They all went to the place where the sign said "FIRST YEARS GO OVER THERE" and they went over there and saw a guy standing there

"Hello my students my name is Kakashi-sensei I am your main teacher and I will show you around the school

So Kakashi-Sensei showed them all around the school and he showed them the pool the gym the dorms the party room the cafeteria

Naruto's exciment grew when he looked at the school. He looked at Rock Lee and Gaara but they were kissing because they were boyfriends so he couldn't talk to them righ now. He looked at Shikamaru and Shikamaru said "itsnt it cool to be in college?"

Naruto said "hah yea but your so smart Shikamaru so I think hou will probably be gradated really quick!"

Shikamarau laugh "hahah but you can do it too anybody can be smart if you try!"

Naryto was so happy to have a smar friend with good advice. And then he looked and out to the corner of his eye he seen a person he didn't know it was a super hot guy with dark black messy hair and black eyes that were like licorice and the guy had a relly serious look o his face and ws taking to a girl with pink hair who was dressed like a slut

Naruto said "hey shikamaru who is that guy?" and Shikamaru didn't know so he said "I don't know narto."

Naruto culdnt stop starting at the guy and he wanted to ask the others who the guy was but they couldn't answer because they were going to look at a diferent place

So then after the tour Kakashi-sensei asked "Does anybody have any question?"

And Naruto rasied his hand and Kakashi sensei called on him and snaruto said "Hey Kakashi-sensei who was that guy with the dark hair earlier?"

Everybody laughed bcause Naruto was so silly "I don't even know which person you are talkingabout Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei said through his laughtears.

Then Kakashi-senpai remembered something "Hey I just remembered actually that sounds just like the new ninja teacher named Sasuke-sensei."

 **END OF CHAPER 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Later Naruto went to his first class and he sat down next to his friend Rock Lee and Gaara and they were holding hands because they are boufrineds. Naruto said "Hey what do you think this class will be about?" and then Rock Lee said "well it just said Ninja classes on the scedule"

Gaara looked confused "how are we going to be ninjas?"

Then the teacher walked in and Naruto noticed that IT WAS THE GUY FROM THE TOUR THAT HEH SAW WITH THE BLACK HAIR BALCK EYES "Sasuke-sensei" Naruto whispered because he remembered the name

"Hello studnets I am your ninja classes teacher sasuke-sensei." Said Sasuke Sensei. "I will teach all about being a nija so listen to me"

Then Hinata asked "hw do you become a ninja?" and then everyone glared at her because she is so stupid.

Sasuke-sensei wrote on the board about being a ninja and said "you have Chakra in your soul that is what powers your ninja powers and makes you very strong and it is how you use your powers. Your powers are calld Jitsu."

Naruto was really interested and wrote alot about everything in his jornal. He wrote down all he notes and he was sort of distraced becasuse he kept looking at Sasuke and Sasuke's hair and eyes and he through "I wanna hold his hadn" but then he got rid of the thought bceasue Sasuke was his tacher.

Then Naruto and his friends went to their dorm rooms.

When they got there nrauto learned that his roomates were Rock Lee Gaara and Shikamara and he was realy happy and surprised when he saw that because his roomates were also his friends.

"hey what did you guys tink of tthat teacher we had just now?" Naruto asked

"He was borng" said Rock Lee

"I don't understand him how are we supposed to becme ninjas?" asked Chaara.

"You will all learn in time" said Shikamara wisely.

Naruto whispered underbreath too low to hear "I wonder why he makes my heart pount"

Then they went to bed


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was in class again learning ninja training in his ninja class.

Sasuke-sensei said "ok now you use your chakra to clim to the ceiling"

And sos Rock Lee Gaara Shikamaru Hinata all clim to the ceiling ease.

Naruto tried but he couldn't and he tried and tried again ang then Sauke-sensei was glaring at him

"U um im sorry sauke-sensei im not very good at this…" said naruto depressedly

Sasuke-sensei glared at him with anger "You are not trying hard enough I will need to see you after class"

And Naruto was sad but his fox tails swishes around because he was also wanting to learn more about his new taeacher. His fox ears perked up and his whiskers twit hed.

Everyone left and Shikamaru said "Now you may be able to find out everything" critically before he left.

Naruto and Sasuke-sensei were together in the room all lalone.

Naruto said to Sasuke "sensei Im sorry I just don't understand hwo to do this"

"Naruto ou must get the chakra and jitsu to move to your feet so you can run up the wall"

"Ok" said Naruto.

So he tried but he failed.

And Sasuke said "no like this and he grabbed Naruto hand and he ran up the wall and Naruto was able to run up the wall too while holding sasuke hand!

Naruo was amaze but then he realise we was holding hands with sasuke-sensei and he got nervous and almost fell but SASUKE-SENSEI GRABBED HIM AND HELD HIM IN HIS ARMS TO PREVENCE HIM TO FALLING!

Naruto was shocked as he stared into Sasuke's licorice eyes. So beautiful…. Like puddles in the dark…. He thought and he was blushing and his fox tails were twitching nervously

Then all a sudden sasuke-senpai realized something and he screamed "NO!" and he put Naruto on the gorund and he run away!

Naruto was so confused and sad about that.

He went bck to his hotel room and say "hey roomates why did this happen today" but then he look and THE PIK HAIR GIRL HE SAW SASUKE-SENSEI WAS THERE! For seome reason looking at her made Naruto fill with dread and unhappy. The pink girl scream and cackle and then she run out.

Naruo ask what was that about but rock lee gaara shakamara shake their heads… They say Naruto this isn't something you should know right now

Then shikamara say "you may learn someday when you are rady"

Then Naruto passed out!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up and he was in the nurses office and he saw Gaara Rock Lee Neji there and they said "nauro your ok"

Narto said "Yeah what happen I just remeber the girl with the pick hair"

Everyrone look very sad at this and Gaara shooks his head.

Narto said "what do you mean" but then the nurse show up

"Hi my name is Neji I am the nurse" said Neji "Naruto you are ok thank goodness your friends save you and bring you here"

Naruto sits up and is about to talk to neji but he sees nejis eyes and he gets scared and feels a air of fear overtook him.

Neji said "what wrong Naruto" then he realize "oh it must be my eyes right?" Naruto shook his head yes and neji said "I am jut blind I was born with blindess and so is my sister hinata you probably know her from school"

Naruto filled with resent "I don't like her" and neji laugh "tht ooks"

Neji get serous "Hey Naruto why did you pass out "

And then Naruto say "because the pink girl" but he did not say this because he felt scared and afraid like somebody watching him

Then shakamaka come over "He pass out because of Sakura-sensei."

Neji look shock and shook his head.. "No… nt possible…" he says

Saskamaru said "you cant run from the truth!" but then he realize and he look at nartuo and say "you should go"

So Naruto leave.

He walk around school and his head hurt and then he sees a flash of pink so I hide behind a corridor

"Hey Sasuke are we gonna go to the dance tonight?" he heard the pink girl "he knew her name was sakura now" say.

Sasuke look tired and Naruto feel bad for hikm "Sakura I have a lot of papers to grade tonite also my student Naruto passed out and I think it might be because of my vigorful training I gave him todayl.. I feel bads."

Sakura looks angerly "Hey you know I alrady saw him at nurse and nurse Neji-sama said he would be ok. SO we should go to dance tonite"

Sasike's eyes were filled with despare "Ok…"

They leave and Naruto notices his sadness fill his chest…..

 **I GOT A COMMENT TOLD ME TO BE NICE TO HINATA WELL I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! AND IF YOU GIVE MEAN COMMENTS LIKE THAT I WILL DELETE THEM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINTS DRUGS AND ALCHOHOLS PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU ARE OK WITH DRUGS AND ALCOHOSL**

Naruto run to tell shikamakru what he head "Shaskmara you will never belive this!"

Shikimaru said "What's wrong naurto?"

Naruto tell what he hear from sakrua and sasuke's confersation and said "they are going to a dance!"

Shikamaru looked really surprise and he say "We have to go!" and he grab Naruto and run!

They run until they get to the colleage's party room. "This must be it."

They open the doors and see lots of people everywhere dancing! They were also drinking alcohol and doing drugs! Naruto was intaminated because he has never seen rugs. Only on tv. The music that was playing overhead was The Bloods The Sweats The Tears by BTS "kpop is very popular in japan where Naruto lives"

Narto look around for sasuke's bright black eyes like finally caught them and see him dancing with Sasuke.

He run over and say "What is going on!" he is filled with furry.

Sasuke look surise "Naruto-Gakusei… what are you doing her" h=but then he notices Saskura and he says "oh have you met Sakura-sensei she is a teacher at this school she teachers Swimming."

Naruto whisper underbreath "yeah because she like to look like a slut" but then he regives his composision and he says "Sakura-sensei konnichiwa"

"Konnichiawa" sakura says with her voice

Then sasuke say "you know what sakura actally I have to talk to my student so maybe you should leave or something" but sakura said "YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME OR DO ANYTHING FOR ME BUT ONLY YOUR STUDENTS" AND SHE REFUSED TO LEAVE SO SASKKE LEFT ON HIS OWN WITH NARUTO

SASKUSE AND NARUTO WERE SITTING NEXT TO EACH OTHER ON A BENCH OUTSIDE AND THEN SASUKE STARTED GIGGLING STUDDENLY AND THEN NARUT SAID "what's so funny sasuke?"

Then sasuke shook his head and sadi "It is nothing but sakura gave me some alcohols so I accidentally started laughting just now" and naruto's hatresd for her skyrockets.

"I hate her said" Naruto sadly

Sasuke look with shocks…. "But….. Naruto-Gakusei….. Sakura is my wife…"

 **END OF CAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

Gaara and Rock Lee were boyfriends in college. They were going on a date together because they love each other very really very much.

"R-rock lee….. show down…. Idiot…" Said Gaara underbreath very like a tsundere,

Rock Lee dint slow down though because he was very exited to take her boyfriend ona date and coldnt help but be supar speedy!

They went to get to icecream for eachother and Rock Lee got piscastio and Gaara got vanlla because he was too shy to get another flarvor (AAAA cute shy boy right?)

Gaara got some icecream on his cheek and Rock Lee looks over and sees that Gaara has some icecream on his cheek so he move ober and say "hey my baby look at this" at then he LICKED IT OFF OF GAARA'S CHEEK KISSING HIM ON HIS CHEEK! And Gaara started blushing rally darkly and he says "Idiot…..kissing me like that…." And Rock Lee grins because Gaara is such a cute shy tsundere boy.

They eat their icecream and then Rockee pulled out of his pocket a present for gaara it was a ticket to a movie! They were going to see Moana by Disney in there theater! And Gaara was so surprised because he loves Disney! So he kissed Rock Lee but then he blush because he remember they are in Diary Queens so he blush and he says "hmph… idoit…. But I will promise to see the movie with you…. Be greatful that I let you watch a movie with me…..idiot."

They go to the movie and it made Gaara cry because he is sensative. So Rock Lee Whipe away his tears and hug him to make him feel better.

Then RockLee says "Hey Gara to finish our good day do you want to go to a party with me? I hear from my friends about how they are going to play kpop music there like BTS "

Gara loves BTS because he is gay and loves yaoi and cute boys. "Ok Rock Lee lets go."

They go to the party and they are almost there but then they hear a scream! They look all around and then they see on the bench in front of the party room is Naruto! And he is crying loudly!

"whats wrong gara?" Says Rock Lee as he concertedly sit next to nartuo" why are you crying?"

Naruto look backnforth between his friends. He was 1st afraid they would not understand him but then he remember they are his friends and they are dating so they understand relatonships. He say between sobs "the evil sakura is Sasukes wife!"

Gaara and Rock Lee gasped whilst Naruto Cried!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note don't get mad and send mean messahe bcause I was gone!!!**

The nex day at the school all the friends Naruto rock lee chaara shakimari were all glaring at Sasuke Sensei when we walk in the door because he is breaking narutos heart.

Naruto started crying then because of Shaikimaru's wise wors and he saw Sasuke-sensei gave him a worried look but he ignored him because he was still mad a bout the marrying Sakura and Rock Lee and Gaara also glared at him because Sasuke-senpai broke Naruto's heart and they are naruot's friends and so when he feels sad they feel so too "you could say it in their kokoro that means hart in japnese"

Sasuke-senesei said "You will go ona feiled trip really soon so here are your permission slips make sure to turn the m in" then the class was gladly over abd so Naruto did not have to cry any longer

Then it was Friday so they were having a sleepover with the friends Naruto Rock Lee GAARA Shikamaru Choji Misuki Ino Kiba Kiba's dog all went to Naruto Rock Lee Gaara Shikamaru's dorm room to have their slumber party

Naruto stil feels a little sad about his breakup but he puts on a brave face for his friends even though he is sad inside. His face shows a smile but his fox ears droop and his tails swish sadly…… even his whiskers fall down'

They all put on their pajamas for the sleepover. Naruto wore a orange nine tail fox kigarami that was really cute and makes he blush Rock lee wore a frog kigarami green gaara wore a kangertoo uniform shikamaru wore a owl kigarami because of his shmartness Choji wore a hello kitty kagarimi and Ino wore a hello mimi kigarami "hello mimi is hello kittys sister" misuki wore a dog kaganmi with droopy ears kiba wore a doggy kagarima with droopy ears **kyaa someone draw this for me please!!!!!!!!!!!**

RThen they play games like spin the bottle and the bottle land on Naruto!

"So Naruto what is your secret then?" asks Choji

Naruto knows it is part of the game but he still feel embarrass 'u-um I don't know if I can tell everybody it is very embrasing"

"Hha no Naruto we weill not judge you we are your freidsn" said Ino

Shikamaru nods "Yes Ino is right….. she sounds very wise at time like this" said Shaikamara.

This means a lot fro Shikamaru. He is very wise so he knows when the others say wise things. So Naruto trusts and he says "ok well. … even thugh he is marrying saskura…. I still love Sasuke-senpai."

Then they went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was the field trip Nrtuo and his friends Rock Lee Gaara Cisamaru stood in the back away from Sasuke-sensei because they were mad at him still. Naruto secretly was thinking that he still loves Sasuke-sensei and wants to becme with him again but he wont tell his friends this becase they will know how weak a heart in love is….

But Rock Lee and Gaara could already tell that Naruto still loved Sasuke-sensei because they were in love and they understands pure true love. But they will not rush things.

Hinata was at front in the class sucking up to sasuke "I bet she's trying to steal him away" thinks Naruto. She wont stop being so flirty and it makes Naruto sick.

Then Sasuke-sensei said "we came here to the trees to practice our Chakra and running up trees like I have tought you"

Shikamaru said "TCH" in that anime voice and say "Even tho he breaks hearts all over, he is still teaching well…." Shikamary may be wise but he sometimes can be mean and not consider narutps' feelings. Narto felt sad because of mentionsof sasuke.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I will not allow you to fall" Said Sasuke-sensei.

Naruto blushed and turns away "But Sasuke-sensei…."

Sasuke-sensei said "Naruto I kow you are sad about my fiancé Saskura. But I never mean to hurt you. IF only there was a new way!" Then he looked in Naruto's eyes and then he realize something………….

THEN HE ACCADENTALLY DROP NARUTO BUT IT WAS NOT REALLY HIS FALT IT WAS JUST HIS SCHOCK FROM BEING IN LOVE WICH MAKES YOU CLUMSY SO DON'T GET MADE AT HIM!

~~~~~~~~~~GAAROKLEE~~~~~~~~~~~

Then Naruto was in the Nur'se's office again.

"Naruto yu fell from such a hite." Said Nurse Neji"Are you ok"

Naruto felt fine so he said "yes I am ok Neji-sama may I levae now?"

Yes said Neji so he started to leave but hten he turned around and said "You might wanna teach your sister manners" then he left.

He was wakling for awhile then he hears yelling!

"You almost killed him and if you did that then you would get fired and make no more money!" said Sakura's loud shreeky voice.

Naruto hide behind a corridor to listen.

"I'm sorry Saura I don't know what iwas thinking!" Said Sasuke-sensei sadly.

"Are they talking about me?" Thinks Naruto.

"You were not thinking becayse you never thnK!" Sakura Screamed

"I;m srry Sakura but yoy do not need to be so critical" Sasuke-sensei said

"Ugh! I bet you made him fall because you were too busy looking at his eyes! Ugh! Remember who you are marrying! You and I are getting married in only a month!" Sakura-senpai Screamed

Naruto gasped when he heard this news and Said "I must tell Shakamara Gaara Lee!"


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto ran as fast as he can to see Rock Lee Cara Shikmaru to tell then the horrid news.

"Guys you will not belive this!" Rock Lee turned around and said "what is it Naruto we will belive and sapport you"

Naruto sobbes "Rock Lee CGaara Shaikamaru Sasuke is marrying Sakura in only a month!"

Shikamara cursed "We will have to stop the m somehw!"

Then they went to class.

Sasuke-sensei said to his class "Hello class today I want to let you all know that I will be getting married in not too long and I want to invite you all!" then he passed out wedding invatasions.

Narto look at the invatasion and he see Saskura's pink hair and mean face and she wasn't even smiling for the pcture and he feels sick so he say I have to go to the bathroom and he left.

Gaara got tears to his eye. "Our friend narto is in so much pain and we cant even do anything about it"

Rock Lee rube Gaara back and say "my dear it will be ok . We will help him."

"HOW? I SEE NO WAY TO SAVE HIM FROM THIS PAIN" screamed Gaara sadly with many more tears fall from his sandy face.

Rock looks to Shikamku and say "shakamaru would know"

Shikakmary said "hmmmm………" but he could not think of any thing! And he said "For once I do not have a solusion." And Gaara started crying louder and Rock Lee feels himself crying from his boyfriend sadness.

Naruto came back and his friends say "Naruto we will sapport any decision of yours so what will you do about this wedding and your love?"

Naruto looks back and forth restlessly "I think….."

Everything stared at him wondering what he would say but then Sasuke starts the class so they had to be quiet except for Hinatar who keeps talking to TemTem who finally says after a long time "HINATA SHUT UP THE CLASS STARTED!" and everyone laughed and hinata looks embarrass.

Then after class his friends say "NATO WHAT DID YOU DECDE~"

Naruto looks back and forth and thinks to himself for a few minetes. Then he says "I think………… We will go to the wedding."

 **I BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT ! I SEE LOTS OF PEOPLE READ MY STORY BUT DO NOT REVIEW SO PLEASE REVIEW!ns**


	10. Chapter 10

The next month was fill of tears crying sadness Naruto kept not desideing wether if he would really go to the wedding but he made a commitment so he woild go to sapport his love sasuke.

Shakamaru in the mean times had come up with a good plan "We will do that thing where they say they don't want you to get married when the preachers asks"

Naruto nodded he would do this for his love but he was afraid it would not work.

The day of the wedding arrive and Naruto rock lee gaara shikamara were all wearing their best tusedoes. They sat in the seats and they see lotof people there………….. Saskuras family must be the ones who have the pink hare and the angry faces. They look so mean thought Narto and he almost starts crying agin thinking that saskue wil have to deal with them for the rest of his sad life and painful marrage but he didn't cry because he has cryed so much earler before the wedding that he has no more tears.'

Hinata was next to Nurse Neji. Nurse Neji was teaching her manners and narto grinned "so that means that he listens to my advice. At least someone appreaciate" and narto thought for one second that he would love neji if it weren't for he love of Sasuke already.

Choji was Sasuke's bestman and Ieno was Saskura's bestwoman. They stand at the sides. Karkashi-sensei wasa the preacher and he was in the middle. Lots of other people on the sides.

Itachi saskura's brother was smiling brigtly and then she sees Narto and says "hey narto!"

Narto said "how you know my name?"

Itachi says "Haha Sasuke talks about you all the time! I hope you have a good day and that your wounds frm the fall have healed well!"

Narto blushed and said "You too! Nice you meet you!"

Rock Lee said "Hey that means he must love you as well………. His brther knew your name"

Narato bush harder and said "he…"

The music started as the grunt starts waljing down the ile

Sasuke looks so lovely. Naruto stars at him and the tears he didn't think would fall fell again. His fox ears droop and his whiskers droop and his tail whish sadly. He friends try to confort him. The only sound in the room are the weeding song and Narutp's painful sobs. Many people look at him with kindness and sadness and understandment in their eyes except sakura;s family who all turn up their noses at him and hinata who say "wait…………… is someone crying' and every one glare at her for not notising the mood.

Sasuke got to the end and stood there. Then Sakura was supposed to come out. Eeryone waited.

They waited for a long time. A half hour. But no Saskura! Everyone looked around for any sine of the color pink but all they see is her family.

Then Shikamaky stands up. "it seems…………… a tragedy has okured."

Everyone gasp. He stares back at them closing he eyes wisely with wisdom filling the room as he speaks "Sakura was in the car crash on the way to the wedding. She…………………. She………………… "

Everyone understood wht he ment sand was quiet. Then Sasuke looks around back and forth before he sighes and says "Naruto………….. please come here"

Naruto slowly stands. He is shaking and is afraid he will be framed for the muder.

Then Sasuke says "Naruto………………………………… I was not good to you. I treat you poorly because I was sapposed to marry sakura. But it was not my true feelings. I love you, Naruto. Will you…………….. he geets on his nees Will you marry me?'

Everyone gasp and Naruto start crying. "yes…………………. Yes Sasuke! I will!" The room chees. Kakashi-sensei gets them marryed and says "You may kss the bride………………… oh I mean grooms!" AND everyone laughs.

They kiss and the people clap happily. The wedding happens and we all sing dance and eat cake.

THREE YEARS LATER!

Sasuke and Naruto and married and they are living ina big house. Sasuke loves his job and Nruto got a job too—he was a swimming teacher! But he has to stop because they have two kids now so they have to take care of them. Their kids are Koroko "that means Heart in Japnese" and Sasuke-junior. They both have fox ears whispers and tails just like Naruto!

"I think………………. We finally got a happy ending" says Sasuke

"Me too!' smiles Naruto. They kiss.


End file.
